


Miracles Fast

by galaxy_colors



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Violence, i literally just watched a show on this, my head is spinning with ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_colors/pseuds/galaxy_colors
Summary: Run. That's all you thought. No. That's not true. You need a miracle.





	

Run. That's all you thought. That's all you needed. No. That's not true. You needed a miracle. And you needed one fast. Struggle. Thrash. Yell. That's all you could do. The strong hold on your waist. The gag between your lips. As you maneuvered it over your bottom lip, you screamed. "HELP!" The scream almost died in your throat as a sob found its way passed your lips. The gag was wet and warm against your freezing skin. "PLEASE!" It was pointless. "ANYBODY!" No one would come. "SOMEBODY!" It wouldn't be enough. "HELP ME!" It never will be. "PLEASE!" It never was. "SAVE ME!" No one was there. "SOMEBODY PLEASE!" You were alone.

"Shit!" One of your attackers, the bald one with the sun glasses and a bandana around his badly scarred neck, rushed over and tried to force the gag back between your lips.

The gag was shoved into your mouth with enough force to make your gag reflex protest, your lunch almost following it. You managed to fight off the feeling of nausea rising through your body, and the fear coursing through your veins. Tears stung your eyes as you brought your tightly bound hands up and pushed the bald attacker as hard as you could. He didn't move all that much but it was enough for you to rip the gag off and throw it into the trees, knowing you probably just got your ticket punched for the death train.

"HELP!" You tried again, praying someone would hear you. It could have been that fat, ugly, smelly dude you sat next to on the bus yesterday. As long as you were out of this situation, you would put up with anything.

By now, your captures were pretty angry. The man holding you just above the ground, the one with a black mullet gelled back and a piece of cloth over his eyes - you figured he was blind - scowled, lifted you up a little higher, and slammed you down at his feet. The wind was knocked out of you. You struggled to breathe.

"Now," The blind man said, "Be good, because I could do that again,"

He was "looking" down his nose at you. If his eyes weren't covered, his glare alone would have given you nightmares for months. Tears still streamed down your face; the shock, overwhelming. So many emotions churned inside you, your face was blank. It was clear of all emotion, with the exemption of the tears.

You didn't bother moving. You looked the bald man dead in the eyes and opened your mouth, looking ready to say something.

"What?" The man asked.

You stared him down, feeling him shrink slightly under your intense gaze. You opened your mouth wider, and when you finally caught your breath, you yelled again. "HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!"

"You son of a bitch!" The blind man yelled, balling his fist and slamming his foot into your ribs, or at least tried to. Your body seemed to move on its own, bringing your arm down to block your side. You pushed away and stood up, but before you could even think the word "run," your bald capture had an arm wrapped around your neck and one around the middle of your abdomen, trapping your right arm in the process.

Your other attacker pulled a fist back and let it fly forwards, colliding with your cheek. The punches went on for a few more minutes. This happened a few hours ago, in an ally on your way home from school. You lived alone so no one would care if you lived or died. Your phone was in your backpack back in the car, and that had to be some miles away.

You screamed, then screamed some more. For somebody, for _something_ at least.

You shimmied your face down into the crook of the bald mans elbow and bit down as hard as you could, making him cry out in pain and instinctively pull away, rubbing the bite mark.

The blind man tried to get you from behind, but you turned and slammed your elbow into his eye. Well, where it was _supposed_ _to be._ You felt nothing behind the lids except the crunch of a bone, his nose hopefully. He fell to his knees, holding his bleeding nose and groaning. You victory was short lived. You found that out when the bald man slammed into you from behind, pinning you on the ground with your hands behind your back.

"Too-fucking-troublesome," The man on top of you said in a bored tone, but you detected slight annoyance in its underlying. You let out a loud groan as something like a rock was sent flying into the back of your head.

"We told you to be good," The blind man said, his voice funny because of his newly broken nose. "Now there's gonna be hell to pay,"

"There sure is," You stated, matter-of-factly. You didn't regret a thing when Baldie pushed on your arms as a warning. You sent him a resentful glare over your shoulder, but kept your mouth shut.

The blind man looked over your shoulder at Baldie and nodded, kneeling, he pulled the backpack you didn't realize he was wearing off. Baldie made one more check that you wouldn't try anything before standing and pulling you up after him. His firm grip stayed on your wrists, holding them in place. The blind man pulled a black cloth, that matched his own, out of the bag and walked over, not so carefully putting it over your eyes and tying it behind your head. You were sure he caught some hair in the knot, but that was the least of your worries. There was a small _'tink!'_ like a doctor flicking the glass of a vaccine.

But then, to the captures horror and to your surprise, a voice floated in the air, leaving everything silent with you and the captures. You didn't even bother about the small sound before. There was a possibility of you being saved. You didn't care anymore.

"Hey!" You yelled, trying to sound less anxious then you felt.

"Shut up," Baldie whispered in your ear. His voice was daring you. You knew it. He didn't actually think you would call out again, for some reason. Then he seemed to realize you were blindfolded. "There is a needle dripping with poison right next to your temple. It wont kill you, but immobilize you for at most a week. We would like the pleasure of killing you ourselves, so if you could cooperate-"

"OVER HERE! HURRY!" You yelled, knowing the person had ventured closer.

"Son of a BITCH! I told you to shut up!" There was a prick on your temple, like a shot and a warm sensation spread through you, starting where you were ticked. Your body went limp after a few moments of struggling in his grasp. Your blindfold slipped up enough for you to see.

"Hey!" The voice sounded louder, closer. "Where are you?"

"Nowhere to be found," The blind man said under his breath.

You could only manage a weak groan, being barely conscious. Something bright yellow and plastic, like tubing, was wrapped three times around your neck. You heard a _'thunk!',_ like a rock hitting the ground a few feet away.

_Please,_ You willed whoever was there to find you alive before they found you dead, hanging from a tree. _Please._

"Hey!" The voice was so close it was infuriating. "Hey! Let go of her!"

"Shit," Baldie voice his feelings in one word. "This is your fault, you bastard of a kid,"

"Dex!" The blind man yelled, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and hopping in place. "We've gotta go,"

"But, Lance," Baldie, who was now Dex, apparently, complained. "She already saw our faces, if she lives we go to jail,"

"We don't have time-" Before you knew it, a black and brown flurry whooshed by you and straight at Dex and Lance. The two men were lying on their backs, each with a boy straddling them, mostly just holding them down, punching if they tried to hurt them.

"Percy!" The boy with black hair yelled, you couldn't see his face but you could tell he was completely appalled at what he was witnessing.

You let out a small gasp as the tubing around your neck tightened and brought you a few centimeters off the ground.

"Percy?!" The other boy yelled, his brown hair falling in his eyes. With every passing second you got pulled higher and higher off the ground, and the tighter the tubing got. You couldn't move, and you were slowly being hung by the air itself.

"Percy!" The boy with black hair yelled sternly looking at the trees around them. From somewhere behind you, the bushes rustled and a winded breath tingled the back of your neck.

"Wha-" The boy behind you stopped, probably assessing the situation at hand. You struggled to keep breathing at this point.

"Percy, help her!" The boy with black hair yelled.

There was a tug from behind, and soon enough, you were gasping for breath on the ground at this "Percy" guys feet.

"Come on," Percy said, picking you up easily and sliding you onto his back. "We've gotta get back to camp,"

Your brain was still trying to process the image of a sword in Percy's hand. But you couldn't keep at it for long, since everything around you seemed to be sinking slowly into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Comment, follow, and leave Kudos. If you want.


End file.
